


Claim

by ChocolateCrocodile



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Claiming, Cute, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, indirect claiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCrocodile/pseuds/ChocolateCrocodile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Uta creates masks,  he’s actually creating a face. The true face of a ghoul, or human, depending on his customer. In a sense, that’s true.<br/>But when he makes Kaneki’s mask, it isn’t for the ghoul part of Kaneki. It’s for both sides, the human and the ghoul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Comment, stay for tea, have a nice day!

When Uta creates masks, he’s actually creating a face. The true face of a ghoul, or human, depending on his customer. In a sense, that’s true. 

But when he makes Kaneki’s mask, it isn’t for the ghoul part of Kaneki. It’s for both sides, the human and the ghoul. His special customer. The thought has made his lips twitch up in a phantom smile on multiple occasions and he still can’t help but sigh at the thought. 

He’s made it a half mask, to accentuate Kaneki’s one ghoul eye (it’s beautiful enough to eat).

When it’s done, he holds it up for inspection in the artificial light, it’s his best work yet, and the prototypes lay scattered around him, the one in his hands without so much as a thread out of place.   
It’s almost perfect.

He brings it over almost immediately, but just as he’s leaving the fourth ward he realizes it’s 2 AM and nobody would be at Anteiku. He’s almost embarrassed he got this excited about a customer’s mask.  
But he can’t sleep, and clutches the mask close to his face, imagines the kind of expression Kaneki will wear when he presents it to him. It makes his insides churn and he feels little butterflies in his stomach that he’s never felt before. It’s kind of nice.

When he’s certain he can see Kaneki, Uta is pleasantly surprised to find Touka holding up his shirt, exposing a skinny chest, unblemished except for the surgical scar that lingers under Kaneki’s ribs. His eyes narrow only slightly on Touka’s hand that is wrapped around the fabric of Kaneki’s shirt, but brushes away the bubbling anger that starts to boil beneath the surface.   
“I finished your mask and wanted you to try it on Kaneki. But if you want me to return at a later time, I can do that” The red blush that stains Kaneki’s cheeks at the statement and the way he stutters makes Uta want to wrap his arms around him and never let go.

When Uta puts the mask on Kaneki for the first time he can’t help but feel like he’s marked him. Like the scar under Kaneki’s ribs. His heart thuds against his rib cage and he momentarily holds a hand to the pulse against his neck which gains him an odd look from Touka but Kaneki can’t see him from this angle, which he’s thankful for. 

He zips the teeth of the zipper open to give way to Kaneki’s mouth, the urge to bend down and kiss him is there, but it’s further off as Uta stares into the one eye that isn’t obscured and feels like he’s claimed Kaneki in some way.

His mask is protecting Kaneki.

It’s his work that the half ghoul wears.

He’s put his mark on Kaneki and Uta can’t help but feel pleased.


End file.
